zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Dong Cheng Wei
Chinese: 東城衛 :Pronunciation: Dong Cheng Wei Dong Cheng Wei is an underground music group with members on high levels of supernatural powers. They serve as part of the Iron Imperial Army that protects the Iron Dimension from dark magic and demons. In ''KO One'', they only appear as cameos who travel to the Gold Dimension to help Wang Da Dong sharpen his powers while their origins are unknown, but in ''The X-Family'' their origins are revealed and their roles are enlarged. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', their leader, Xiu, takes on the identity of Liu Bei and the group makes a performance in episode 3 to watch him. Members *'Xiu' - Leader / Lead guitarist *'Deng' - Bassist *'Ming' - Drummer *'Jie' - Guitarist Former members *'A Chord' - Former lead vocalist. Moved on to being Bei Cheng Wei's leader. *'Xia Tian' - Lead vocalist. He joined the team after a Chord was promoted. *[[Qiu|'Qiu']] - Former guitarist who only appeared in KO One. Allies The Gold Dimension *'Wang Da Dong' (part-time member) - Sings with the team to sharpen his powers. *'Wang Ya Se' - Xiu's friend. *'Ding Xiao Yu' - Xiu's friend. The Iron Dimension *The Xia Lan Xing De Family (Xia Liu, Xia Xiong, Xia Tian, Xia Yu and Xia Mei) *'Lan Ling Wang' - An outcast from the Ye He Na La family. *'Han' The Silver Dimension *'The Five Tiger Generals' - Xiu's brother-like friends in the Silver Dimension. Two of which are Xiu's oath brothers. These two teams officially come together in addition with the Champion Band in the final episodes of K.O.3an Guo during the final battle against Ye Si Ti. *'Cao Cao' - Student body president/principal of Dong Han Academy and prime minister of the Nationwide School Union. Real Life Dong Cheng Wei is in fact a music band in real life, with the exact same members. History They were originally formed by Jiro Wang, Shu Chen and the other members as an underground band when they were in high school, originally named as Karma. Its name was changed to DJ-WIS (Deng, Jiro, Will, Iyhon and Shu). The band once disbanded due to their respective problems to perform. They reunited in 2007, with the exception of Qiu who became replaced by Shu's brother, Jie. They officially participated in the series of The X-Family with A Chord as their honorary guest, and so arose their popularity, mostly thanks to Jiro's success in his career. The current band title is a dedication of saying "Dong Cheng's Band" ('Dong Cheng' is Jiro Wang's Chinese name). 2009 In 2009, Pets Ceng, the actress of Sun Shang Xiang performed their songs, Gou Ai (夠愛) and Lei Le (淚了) as their honorary guest. Trivia *Of all members, Xiu is the one that changes roles statuses the most, as his character develops from cameo in KO One to supporting character in The X-Family; and finally main character in K.O.3an Guo. External links *Wikipedia *Jiro's blog *Shu's blog *Ming's blog *Iyhon's blog *Deng's blog Category:Groups Category:KO One Category:The X-Family Category:K.O.3an Guo Category:Musicians Category:KO One cast Category:The X-Family cast Category:K.O.3an Guo cast